What the Hello?
by China's Girl
Summary: This is not what Kaleen expected when she found out that her mom was getting remarried. Now she has to face the last thing she thought could happen.
1. Chapter 1

HAHA yep I am back with a new story. Hope yawl like.

No for the same old song and dance. Twilight belongs to the one and only Stephen Meyer.

But I own Kaleen. So hahaha. :3

What the hello?

Kaleen POV

" Why do we have to move and to fucking Washington. There is no fucking sun there." I said to my mother who was currently getting ready to get married to the man of her dreams. Well the second man of her dreams. I mean I am happy that she is marring a really nice guy but to move to Washington that is just pushing it. "Watch your mouth young lady." My mother scolded. My mom, Nixa Tayoko (well son to be Black.) Is a 36. With long red hair, which I got from her, with here bright blue eyes and her pale skin ,which I also got from her, is a wonderful person. She deserves a wonderful life. You see my dad died when I was 10. Mom and I were so sad it felt like nothing would cheer us up. But mom meet mister black when she was at work. She came home with the biggest smile on her face. Saying how she meet this guy named Billy black and how he was so nice. The next day he showed up with flowers for her and the next he asked her to coffee. I laughed at how much of a love sick teen she was acting lick. After two years of steady dating here we are. But there is one thing that I don't like about Billy. And that is how he talks about us moving with him to La Plush, Washington. I hate the idea of moving. Because I will have to leave my best friend Jane. But what really makes me sick is the fact that we will have to leave dad's body here. Tears suddenly filled my eyes. "Oh honey what's wrong? Is it about daddy?" mom asked nodded my head and let the tears fall down. "It will be okay honey." My mom said as she pulled me into her arms. I didn't want to ruin her dress. So I backed up. "So mom do I get to meet my new brother and sisters today?" I asked I attempt to change the subject. "Yes you will now go get ready." She replied. I quickly changed from my blue jeans, baseball jersey, and sneakers in to a dark blue dress that made my green eyes stand out. Then I put on the death traps also known as high hills. Add the makeup which my mom had to put on me. And I was ready. God I hate dresses. The piss me off. Well everything girly pisses me off. But I will suffer for my mom. "You look great honey. I wish you would dress like this more often. Oh well can you go see if Billy is ready?" she asked me. Man she was so nervous that I swear that I saw her shaking. I headed out to check when I walked into my best friend Jane. " Where are you heading love?" she asked. " To check the steps." I replied with a smile. "The steps?" she questioned. "The step family." I replied as I walked over to the room where my steps were getting ready. Jane graved my hand. "The people that are taking you away from me?" she asked. I just nodded. " I'm coming with you. Got to make sure they treat my girl right. Since you got to stay with them while your mom is on her honey moon." I said nothing more as we knocked on the door. The door swung open and a tall guy with tan skin and short black hair. He looked like he was about 30. He was tall compared to my 13 year old frame. Then a girl who was about 23 years old walked over. " Hi my name is Rachel. Who are you.?" She asked. "I'm Kaleen and this is my friend Jane." I said. "So you are our new sister." "Yep mom wanted me to come check if you guys are ready." I said. "We are ready honey. Go tell mom that okay. Oh sorry this is Rebecca and Jacob. I can't believe that I forgot to introduce you. "She said shaking her head. "Um hi I waved to them. Jacob just stared at me like he was looking at the sun for the first thing. " Um I should get going." I said as me and Jane ran out of the room. "Now that was wired the way that guy stared at you like a man seeing the sun for the first time." I nodded as we went to my mom. Then the wedding started.

So new story what yawl think? Plz no bad reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight belongs to the one and only Stephen Meyer.

But I own Kaleen.

Okay that was strange

The wedding didn't last as long as I thought. But it was still strange. I mean throughout the whole thing my new brother was staring at me. I really wanted to hide behind my mom so that he did not see me but I was frozen in place by his eyes. It was creepy. After my mom and Billy exchanged vows it was off to the reception. Where I was allowed to spend time with Jane.

{Flash back}

"Kaleen! There you are I have been looking for you." Jane screamed as she took me down to the ground with a tackle hug. "ow Jane I am still in this crappy dress. And you know I can't catch you while in the damn thing." I said as I tried to get up. Suddenly I felt Jane get lifted off of me and then strong arms helped me back to my feet. "Thank you." I said. "No problem. But please be more careful." A deep voice said. I didn't know what to do. Hell I didn't even know who helped me up. So ofcours I checked and to my surprise it was my knew step brother Jacob. He had a worried expression in his eyes as he searched my body with his eyes checking to see if I was hurt. "um, okay I will try to be safer." I said as I pulled away from his strong hands and rushed to where Jane had wondered off to. "Dude, that was creepy. I thought he was going to kill me for knocking you over. I mean he gave me the death glare of the century I swear." Jane rushed as soon as I caught up with her. "Yea and I thought he was never going to let go of my arm. He really scares me." I replied. Jane was about to replied when an announcement went out that my mom and Billy where leaving for their honeymoon.

{End of flash back}

Snapping back to the present. I felt so alone. Jane left with her mom a few minutes ago. "Hey Kaleen, go get your stuff so we can leave." The deep voice of my new brother said. "Yea okay." I replied. I was about to walk away when I noticed that my step sisters weren't there. "Um Jacob. Where is Rachel and Rebecca?" I asked. "They left awhile ago." He replied. "Oh I thought I was staying with all tree of you guys." I replied as I walked down the hall to get my. "No just me." He replied in a calm voice which had me wondering how he heard me as I rushed into the room where me and my mom changed and started to change out of this god awful dress. When I was done I graved my stuff and walked out to meet Jacob. "What in the world are you wearing?" he said in an angry voice. "Um clothes." I answered knowing that he would not like it. "What happened to the dress?" he asked. "I didn't feel like wearing that god forsaken thing." I said and picked up my bag. "Now can we go please?" I asked with a short nod and he led me to his car. This is going to be hell.

So there is the new chapter. Hope ya'll liked it

The next one will have Jake's POV


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight belongs to the one and only Stephen Meyer.

But I own Kaleen.

My little love

Jacob's POV

If you asked me if I would have thought my dad would fall in love aging. I would have said hell no. But here we are now getting ready for a wedding that will be happening in less than an hour. Now don't get me wrong I am glad that my dad is happy. I am just worried that Miss Nixa won't like me or my sisters. And I just found out from dad that Nixa has a daughter of her own. Suddenly I heard the sweetest voice in the whole world. I was so sad when it stopped and I heard some other person say. "I'm coming with you. Got to make sure they treat my girl right. Since you got to stay with them while your mom is on her honey moon." Soon the room was over taken with the smell of fresh bread, cherries, and fresh cut grass. Those smells stud out to me. But was put off a little by the smell of salad dressing. 'Knock knock' "Hey Jake get the door while I put on my shoe." My sister Rebecca said. Nodding I stood up and opened the door. The first thing I saw was a small girl with blond hair and dole brown eyes. Then I looked to the girl next to her. That was when my whole world shifted. And just like that this little girl with bright red hair and glowing green eyes was now my world. The wolf within me thought one thing at that time. "Finally she is mine" then suddenly she was gone. "Where did she go?" I asked my sister. "To go tell Nixa that we are ready for the wedding." "Why would she do that?" I asked. "That was our new little sister and her friend." Rebecca said. All I felt was shock.

Sorry that this chapter was so short. I will try to update or make this chapter longer soon.

Aging I am sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight belongs to the one and only Stephen Meyer.

But I own Kaleen.

My little love 2

3rd POV

"Hey dad, can I talk to you for a bit?" "Sure son what's up?" Billy asked his son. "Well I kinda imprinted." Jacob said with a rush. Billy stopped what he was doing and looked at his son. "Really?" He asked. But was quickly confirmed when Jacob nodded his head. "That's great son. Who is the lucky lady?" Billy asked with a smile on his face. "That's the thing dad…its Kaleen…" Billy's eyes went wide with shock. You mean you soon to be step sister?" Another nod. "Well this is a problem." Billy said. "Dad what am I going to do I don't want to ruin our wedding." "Well you can't help who you imprint on. I guess we are just gona wait and see what happens. Now I got to be at the altar in the next five minutes so let's get going.

(TIME SKIP)

Jake's POV

The wedding was… Oh who am I kidding I barley paid attention trough the whole thing and that was on my mind was Kaleen. She looks amazing and the color she was wearing made her skin glow. I ended up staring at her the entire ceremony. Man after the wedding was over we moved on to the reception. It was lovely. After admiring to view for awhile I went to look for Kaleen. But what I saw almost made my wolf jump come out. Lying on the ground was my Kaleen with some small girl laying on her. I quickly walk over to both the girls and yanked the little blond girl off my Kaleen and gave her a death glare. Then helped my Kaleen up. "Thank you." I heard her say. Till she looked up at me and froze. "No problem. But please be more careful." I said. And I watched her run over to her friend.

Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I know this chapter is short but I will try to post a longer one within the next week. Sorry aging !


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight belongs to the one and only Stephen Meyer.

But I own Kaleen.

The trip

Kaleen's POV

I was still pissed that Jake got mad at me for changing out of that stupid dress. I mean what did he expect me to do wear it on the plane. Oh well. After a short drive to the airport and a twenty minute wait we were finally on the plane. Which I found out I really hate flying. Or maybe I do like flying. I really have no clue. And I know what you all are thinking. 'How could you not know how you feel about fling?' simple really I was too distracted by Jake and the guy that was sitting next to me. You see I am sitting in between Jake and this guy named Edward. And let me tell you the anger between these two was so bad that I almost stabbed Jake in the leg just to get him to stop glaring at the penny boy. But any way, when we got though the airport in Forks, Washington we had a twenty minute drive the reservation where we would be staying in Billy's house.

"Jane this place sucks. It is ice cold." I said to my best friend. It has been about two and a half days since we have gotten to La Plush and I still haven't been aloud out of the house by the almighty ass hole that goes by the name Jacob. "Oh come on girl it can't be that bad." Jane replied. "Girlie you just don't know. I mean I'm not aloud outside the house without Jacob with me and most of the time he is just sitting there staring at me. And last night I woke up and he was standing in my door way. Now what do you think about that?" "Wow Kale I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you should call your mom." Jane said. "I have tried but it seems that her phone doesn't work where she's at." "Kaleen it is time to get off other phone. You have been on it for the last half an hour." Jacob yelled though my locked door. "No way is he for real we have only talked 30 minutes and he is telling you to get off the phone." Jane asked. "Yea but I am not getting off. I haven't had anyone other than him to talk to for days." I replied when suddenly there was a knock at my door. "Hey hold on I think Jacob wants me to open my door." I said in a grim voice. "Okay girl." Jane replied. I placed my phone down on my bed and walked over to the door. "Yes?" I asked as I opened the door. "Kaleen I told you it is time to get off the phone. And I don't find it amazing what you are telling you friend." Jacob said as he pushed past me into my room, well it use to be Rebecca's room, and graved my phone off my bed. "I am sorry to say, but Kaleen will not be getting her phone back for at least a week." Jacob said to Jane and then he hung up. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "Because I think we need some time together." Jacob replied as he pulled me into his arms to which I tried to get out of. "What is you watching me at night and not letting me out of the house enough for you?" I asked angrily. "Kaleen I just need you to stay with me." "What the hell Jacob we are step brother and sister not lovers. Now will you let me go." I said. But all I heard him say was "Mine." What the hell did I get myself into?

Sorry that this chapter is so short I will try to make my chapters longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight belongs to the one and only Stephen Meyer.

But I own Kaleen.

"Kaleen I just need you to stay with me." "What the hell Jacob we are step brother and sister, not lovers. Now let me go." I said. But all he said was "Mine" What the hell did I get myself into?

Fuck this I'm out!

Kaleen POV

I can't stand it anymore! He took my phone. He took my laptop. And he still won't let me go outside. So I have diced to leave while Jacob is asleep. Now I am just waiting for his loud ass snores. And there they are right on time. I slowly crawl out of trying not make any noise. For some reason he would every night before tonight if I got up from bed he would be in my door way checking on me and I swear after I go back to sleep he is watching me. But any way I slowly creep own the step to the front door of the small house that Billy calls his home. After I graved my shoes and one of the jackets that was hanging by the door, I made my way down to the beach to watch the sun rise. And I have to admit it was beautiful. Just sitting there I felt like I was at peace. When suddenly I heard a loud angry yell come from Billy's house. "Oh shit." I said as I rushed back to the house. Where I found a very angry Jacob running out the door calling my name. "Where the hell were you?" he demanded as I came into his view. "Um I was at the beach watching the sun rise." I said as he pulled me into a hug. "Don't you dare try to leave me again?" He growled. Okay now he is pissing me off. "What the hell gives you the right to tell me that I can't leave the house or talk to my phone." I growled back at him which was a big mistake because out of nowhere he had me pinned against the house. His eyes caught my attention. They were an eerie color of yellow. "You want to know what gives me the right to tell you what to do. Huh? Well it is simple. You are mine and I won't let you get away from me my little lamb." He said to me. I was scared now. He quickly pressed his lips against mine. I tried to push him away but he kept me pined to the wall. As he pulled away from the kiss I yelled at him to let me go. And the strangest thing happened his eyes went back to brown and he stood there in shock. As soon as he lessened his grip on me I ran into the house and up to my room. I was just so scared.

The next day I refused to come out of my room for breakfast. But by lunch time Jacob carried me out of my room and down the stairs to the table and put a plate of food in front of me. "Please eat." He said as he sat across from me. I was about to protest when I saw his eyes changing back to the yellow they were last night. So I quickly grabbed my fork and started digging into the food he put in front of me.

After I finished all the food on my plate, Jacob pulled me on into his arms and carried me in to the living room. "Kaleen I think we need to talk about this morning." He said in a strange voice that I just couldn't place. "I don't like how you left the house on your own. And I don't want you skipping meals." I wanted to scream at him. 'Well if you would let me out of the house.' But I said nothing. I just wanted to be away from him. I wanted to go back to the beach. I wanted to be able to talk to someone else. The only thing that is keeping me from snapping at him was my fear that he would hurt me. "Kaleen did you hear me?" There it was again. His eyes had changed color. What do I do now?

Okay I am sorry it took so long but I have just started college classes again. So I am sorry if I don't update any time soon.

So here was a little side of Possessive Jacob. Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Twilight belongs to the one and only Stephen Meyer.

Kaleen: Yea we all know! Now you want to tell me why you made Jacob an ass!

Jacob: HEY!

Me: not really. I kinda want to live. *Runs away*

"Kaleen did you hear me?" There it was again. His eyes have changed color again. What do I do?

'Thought'

"Talking"

**-WOLF-**

That damn wolf!

Jacob's POV

'I kissed her. I fucking kissed her. She is only thirteen and I managed to scare the crap out of her with a kiss.' '**Oh be quite boy. We have her now and we are not letting her go. One day that beautiful woman up stairs will be carrying our pups. She will be so adorable.' ** 'You don't get it do you. She is afraid of us. What makes you think that she will even let us near her? And what about when her mom gets home. Do you really think she is going to let this slid?' **'Hush boy. There is no need to get all worked up. Now we need to go get our girl and make her eat. I don't want her skipping meals and I know you don't want that ether.' **'The wolf was right. Our Kaleen needs to eat. She did get away without eat any food this morning.'

It took me awhile but I finally got Kaleen to the table. But god was she making me mad. "Kaleen you need to eat now." I could tell that she hasn't been listing. And I was starting to get angry and so was the wolf. I could feel him trying to take over. "Kaleen did you hear me?" when she didn't answer the wolf finally got the better of me and took over. "**I am glad you finally finished your food. Now I think it is time to go to our room. My little love." **The wolf said to Kaleen. I could see the fear coming from her. God I hope I can get back in control before something happens.

Kaleen's POV

I am so scared. Jacob's eyes are bright yellow and he is talking to me like Im his wife or something. "Jacob you are scaring me." I said hoping he would snap out of the trance he seems to be in. "**Let's get you up stairs."** He said as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs to his room. Now I was really scared. He quickly placed me on his bed and planted another kiss on my lips. And then another and another. With each kiss he pushed harder against me. I was scared but I knew if I let this go on that something bad was going to happen so I did what anyone would have do. I slugged him in the face. What I wasn't expecting was my hand to break. The cracking sound was so loud that I swear even Jacob could hear it over my scream of pain. But on the bright side his eyes are brown aging and on that note I passed out from the pain.

Jacob's POV

'Shit shit. See what you damn wolf!' I mentally screamed at my wolf who was sulking because of the pain from our imprint. After the mental scolding I graved the phone and called Sam's house knowing that Emily would be home. "Hello this is Sam speaking how can I help you." Sam said from the other end of the phone. "Sam I need you and Emily over here now!" I all but yelled into the phone. "What's going on Jake?" "Its Kaleen my wolf took over and he kissed her and and." I couldn't think any more. "Jake we are on our way." "Bring a first aid kit. Or something. She broke her hand." "Okay just get her to the living room. I am gona call Cullen so he can do something with her hand." And with that I hung up the phone and carried Kaleen to the living room and waited.

It took about ten minutes for everyone to get here. Cullen brought another blood sucker with him to help him carry the X-ray machine that he had at his house. I don't remember much more about what happened I was just focused on my Kaleen. She had woken up in the middle of Cullen looking at her X-rays and decides to tell him what had happened. And how she was worried for her life. That made me and my wolf really mad. But Cullen somehow helped by distracting her by letting her chose the color of her cast that she would have to wear for the next three months. She chose the cameo raping. Then she told Cullen that her arm was hurting. So he gave her some medicine to help her with the pain and made her drossy. So I took her up stairs and pu5t her to bed in her own room. I wanted to stay with her, and my wolf wanted to, but I knew that Sam would want to talk to me so I headed down stairs.

"Would you like to tell me why your wolf got the better of you? And was making you kiss your new little sister?" Sam asked. I didn't know what to tell him. I know I should have told him I imprinted on Kaleen when I found it out myself but I wanted time with her. "My wolf kissed her because she is our imprint." I told him. Shock was the only emotion on his face and Emily's. "You mean you imprinted and didn't tell me. What is the matter with you? As your alpha you should have told me." Sam said with an angry look on his face. But that only coursed me to be pissed off. "Why should I tell you about my imprint? It is none of your bisnusse." "The hell it's not. I own this pack. I own La Plush and if something happens with either then it is my right to know as alpha." Sam yelled. I knew that the power of being alpha has gone to his head for some time now but I just wasn't ready to take over but after this display I have decide its time for the rightful alpha to take his place. "This is not your land or your pack. I am tired of you thinking that you own everything. I think it's time for a new alpha." "W-what?" Sam and Emily said at the same time. "I am taking my rightful place as pack leader." I felt the power shift from Sam to myself. The color fell from their faces as Sam and Emily realized that they had no more power. "As rightful alpha to the pack of La Plush I hear by demote you Sam and Emily. You will both have the lowest position in this pack now get the hell out of my house.

Okay so there you have it chapter 7

I am sorry about not posting for awhile shit been crazy.

Around 2-3 pm


End file.
